


Rough day

by Thesummersoldier1917



Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesummersoldier1917/pseuds/Thesummersoldier1917





	Rough day

Tony has had a rough day, dum-E sprayed him with a fire extinguisher, he electrocuted himself like, eight times. Right now, all he needed was a hug from his favourite spider. After exiting the elevator, he looked into the living room to see peter chilling out reading a book. Tony didn't wanna disturb him but he felt like if he didn't get a hug soon he would explode.   
After debating if he should bother his kid he decided it would be better if he did, tony- personally, didn't feel like having a breakdown right now. He walked into the living room holding his shaking arm, "hey pete, Stand up for me, will ya" tony said weakly. Hesitating slightly, peter did so without questioning his mentor. He was surprised to say the lest when Tony pulled him into his chest and hugged him tightly. 

Peter went with it and wrapped his arms around Tony's torso, cause who doesn't like being hugged. "Uh tones, are you okay" Peter felt Tony's chest rumble when he cleared his throat. "yeah- yeah kid, sometimes you just need a hug. Ya know?" Peter completely understood, he'd been feeling overwhelmed with schoolwork and life in general. "yeah, I know tones, I totally get it" he said hugging Tony tighter and nuzzling into his sorta-fathers chest, smiling.

Tony buried his face in peters curly hair, feeling alive and happy. It was moments like these he treasured with peter. he was glad he could be there for his kid, he loves having him around, when they're working in the lab or if they're only hanging out watching tv. they slowly unwrapped from their cozy position, the loss of his human heater hitting peter immediately, as he sat down and curled up on the couch with his father. Tony grabbed a warm blanket from besides the couch and covered him and his kid, putting on some documentary about spiders, occasionally poking fun at peter by comparing his powers to that of a spiders. 

Peter would respond by mumbling a garbled 'how dare you' and 'im disappointed in you tones'.  
At one point they went from leaning against each other to tony laying down with one leg slightly bent and his arm over one very sleepy teenager laying on him. He was pretty sure peter had fallen asleep on him, his breathing was even and his eyes were closed. Tony quietly asked Friday to take a picture and change it to his screen saver, and Friday did exactly that. After a while peter started mumbling in his sleep, and tingly thought it was adorable, he laid there quietly laughing and trying to stop his chest from moving to much, as not to wake his kid. Until someone made him stop laughing, peter- who was still asleep, stated quietly, "of course mr.stark is my dad, he's the best person I've ever met" this sobered tony from his sleepy haze, 

of course he considered peter his kid, no doubt about it. He just didn't think peter thought the same about him, a warm smile spread across his face as peter nuzzled into his chest, clenching and unclenching his fist in Tony's shirt. Tony felt calmer than he had in a while, knowing that he was loving. He fell asleep listening to Peter's low mumbling, and thinking about his kid.

When pepper got home she expected the house to be a mess, and for her to drag Tony and peter out of the lab, she absolutely did not expect to see her boys sleeping soundly on the couch smiling, while something about spiders played in the background. She soundlessly put her stuff down on by the door and tip-toed into the kitchen to make dinner for her and her family.

Peter woke up to the best thing he had ever smelled and his face in this fathers chest, he blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the bright light coming from the kitchen, hearing pepper hum quietly along to Elton john's 'I want love'. He slowly untangled himself from Tony's arms and from the blanket. Once freed he kneeled next to his father figure and watched while Tony curled into himself hugging a throw pillow. laughing quietly he walked soundlessly to the kitchen, to see pepper slowly swaying to the music. 

Careful not to spook her, he greeted "hey pep, how was your day" pepper turned around the face him wiping her hands with a cloth, "hey kiddo, my day was good-" She was cut off by peters stomach rumbling, he smiled sheepishly and looked at his hand. He may, or may not have forgotten to eat lunch today. pepper laughed and mumbled something peter could barely catch, something along the lines of, 'just like Tony, you might as well be related'

She cleared her throat and softly said,   
"Go get your fath- tony, go get tony" she amended, "and wake him for dinner, I assume he hasn't eaten either" peter nodded swiftly and went to wake his father. "Dad" he spoke softly, "dad wake up, mom made dinner" not catching his mistake.

Tony woke up to his kids face inches away from his own, and swatted peter way mumbling   
"I'm up, I'm up" he sat up and ruffled Peter's hair and smiled after watching him walk away hair bobbing up and down. Tony stood up stretching and thinking about how he would love to wake up like this everyday. he walked to the kitchen, socks muffing his normally loud footsteps. Hugging pepper from behind and kissing her cheek before saying 'what's cooking good lookin'. all he got was a laugh in response and went to sit next to his kid at the counter, who was drumming with his fingers on the marble slab.

This was a great end to a day that started out horribly.   
\-   
This was wayyyy longer that I thought it would be


End file.
